A nightmare came true
by Random queen 101
Summary: Yuki's father is evil his mother is in danger ,King is in trouble, Blondie I mean Chris is missing,Kyoya is a now a real lion,Dynamis is in a deadly coma, Ginga is having girl problems,Ryuga is back but something weird Kenta is not (WHY?),Thiti has a dark side, Aguma is DEAD?.Eleven heroes of the prophecy most save the world form five huntresses. And What's with Zeo. (no more ocs)
1. The Prophecy

Random queen 101:Hi it's me again with a new story and again I need ocs so please send them, the oc form is at the bottom and I'm taking the first 10 ocs.

Silver:She does not own bey blade and also this chapter is the prophecy that goes with the story.

* * *

The huntress clan and the eleven warriors

Darkness and love will bloom

Hate and friendship will too

betrays and cheating will make one strong

When destiny will be decided by the stars

And death will fall because of cars

Tears of joy and pain with fall

When the youngest throws the ball

Eleven young warriors will fight

And the bravest one will die

Two legendary warriors will show the path with a first kiss

One will be betrayed by their love

One will be cheated on

Two will cry because of pain

Three will face their troubled past

One will betray their own family

One will suffering great defeat

Eleven heroes that are the descent of the Olympians

Will fight for the world once more

And the one that is the daughter of the deadly warrior

Will dead with braver and in her lovers arms

The first part of the prophecy

* * *

Random: Sorry if it's bad and I will give you a spoiler

Thiti is the...

Sliver:That was a great spoiler...not and the oc form but first the legendary warriors are not the ocs and there are more that the ocs but a few will die and they are

Nile

Zeo

Yuki

Masamune

Yu

Bao

Dashan or maybe Mei Mei

Chi yun

Damien

Demure

Klaus

Wells

Ian

King

Thiti's sister (You will find out)

If you can put them strongest to weakest You're oc will accepted first and Tip they are not always the strongest.

Occ form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Formal outfit:

Swimming suit:

PJs:

Symbol:Full detail and where is it on her arm or something

Weapon: full detail

Olympians blood line: What makes you have Olympians blood is Aries your half brother or dad. Is Athena your mom

What color is your eye when bey blading: Left is red right is blue like that

Crush: How does your oc act around him or her. Masamune,Dynamis and Yu are taken.

Past:

Relationship with others:

Country:

Thanks you for reading and if I like more then ten ocs I'll use more also you have to full it all out are you are not in.


	2. The pain

Random queen: Hi still is a short chapter sorry and thanks for the ocs.

Tsubasa: She doesn't own bey blade but if she did team Wang hu zhang would have more episodes and also this chapter will be explain in the next.

* * *

The Pain

Thiti was sitting on a tree branch crying he was in Japan on one of the tree near the hospital.

"Why did I have to do that to him "said Thiti to him self.

"Thiti are you ok" asked a familiar voice the Venus blader turn around to see Tsubasa climbing the tree he himself was on. Thiti shock his head and bearded his face in his hands. Tsubasa smiled softly at the boy.

"Dynamis knows it was not your fail Thiti"said Tsubasa with a kind smile. "But it is my fail if I didn't want to battle him he wouldn't be in the coma "said Thiti sadly.

Tsubasa looked at the sky he know what the boy was going with he himself had a dark side and it was also Ryuga fail he got it.

"Thiti you didn't know that when you battle with Ryuga he gave you dark powers and you can't just sit up in this tree and cry you need to go see him "said Tsubasa. Thiti look a bit scared he did want to go to Dynamis and talk to him but he was scare because he thought Dynamis now hated him.

"Thiti,Dynamis still see you as a little brother and a friend he wants to talk to you so you have to"said Tsubasa to the younger was not believe it after he hurt Dynamis how can he still think of him as a friend.

"Thiti, Dynamis will always care about you and he will always love you"said Tsubasa. Tsubasa know that Dynamis's and Thiti's bond would break that easily.

Every word Tsubasa said was true Dynamis would always care and love Thiti as much as Tsubasa Love and care for Yu they were family and family bonds will never break.

Thiti thought about what Tsubasa said he know him self that Dynamis will always be his brother like he promise a few months ago but still Thiti was not sure.

* * *

Random: Poor Thiti and if confused I'll answered the unanswered next chapter. I'm still accepting ocs and I will use the ones this is not a yoai and Dynamis loves Thiti as a brother.


	3. A day with Team Wild Fang

Random queen: Hi I decided to write this chapter differently then the other ones and if I bugging you guys I don't have it in me to make another oc so the form will be different for the villain ocs about I'll only accept four and please send them. And also at the bottom there is info about chocolate lover 360

Maria: She doesn't own bey blade or the ocs and only nine ocs are the prophecy heroes but the other are something else (they have something to do with Chris being missing and Zeo acting weird)

the oc accepted

Lavender Rose of Faith's oc Ninle

CutiAngle999's oc Lucy

Chocolate Lover's ocs Maria and Rocky

Music Master's oc Julia and Mary

FlameSolaria99's oc Kiara

CygnusCrown Night's oc Neptune

LunarStarEclipse's oc Leanna

FunnyGhostXD's oc Molly

SeraphimStarLight 13's Aurora

Nellabean's oc Brandy

Tiger Demon of Light's oc Gin

Pairings

Ninle/Dashan

Lucy/King

Rocky/Chi yun

Maria/ Zeo

Isabella/Nile

Mary/Chris

Kiara/Kyoya

Neptune/Bao

Leanna/Ryuga

Molly/Yuki

Aurora/Toby

Brandy/Damien

Gin/Tsubasa

Sorry if you got your second or third choice

And the guest reviewer's oc they are accepted but pick another crush because they are taken.

Thank you all for the ocs and thank you readers for reading

* * *

A day in team Wild Fang

A girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied in a pony tail walked in to Nile's house.

She had Pure black eyes, she also had a claw like scar on her left shoulder. She also had dark make up on that made her look Goth or emo,

She wore a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle of it. She also wore a red tank top over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, a black and red bey belt, black combat boots,black fingerless glove on her right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Hey Nile where's lion breath? "asked the girl using the nickname she gave Kyoya."He and Nile went to the market to get more stuff for are trip to Kenya "said a giggly voice.

A girl appeared in front the other girl with a paint ball gun.

The girl had brown hair which had reddish highlights, pale skin, and devilish glowing red eyes. She had a paw paint on cheek that was a real birth mark and she had teeth like fangs.

She wore a black t shirt that had reddish brown sequins on them to make an picture of a peace sign,a black short black skirt with yellow buttons on the left side and black boots.

"Isabella put the gun down and why are you in Nile's house if he not here? "asked the older girl who was known as Kaira."Remember team Wild Fang is going around the world to train and we decided to meet at Nile house because if we went to my own or Demure are parent would kill us because of the last time we meet there and also if you just join wild fang we wouldn't go" answered Isabella. "OH and I will never join a team that has Kovu as a leader "said Kaira know under standing.

Isabella tried to reason with Kaira but she would change her mind.

"Nile look a monster is in your"said Kyoya walking in while potting at Kiara with a smirk. The girl just rolled her eyes. "Shut up Kyo"said Isabella jumping up and down with excitement for some reason..

"Calm down you guys "said Demure walking in the front door.

Benkei was right be hide him holding a burger.

"Isabella, Nile you got to go to the park and see this "said Benkei holding out his phone so the two Egyptians could a video of their favorite band in the park.

The two then rush throw the door not saying any thing.

"What do they see in that band's music? "asked Kyoya. All others just shrugged.

kyoya and Kiara walked to the kitchen

"So where are you guys going first? "asked Kiara."Kenya" answered Kyoya simply and then got a glass of fruit juice to drink.

Kiara turn around to get a bag of chip but when she turn back around she saw saw a ...LION CUB

To be continued

* * *

Random queen:Sorry if it's short and about chocolate lover she will not be writing any more because she my cousin was come down with a troubling disease and she will not be alive when December 4 lasts and because of the disease she can not write because the disease took away her hands she wants to thanks every one who read or send an oc to one of her stories and one more thing she is have a contest if you want one of her ocs so Rocky,Jade,Isabella,Paris and all the others and also I will be with my cousin a lot because she like my best friend so I will not be updating.

Nile: Chocolate lover's little sister is taking her account so her stories will be deleted and Random is writing a story for her cousin and she needs oc so she is also holding a contest also if you win Chocolate lover's contest can be in Random's story, you can change info like appearance and crush and also the rules for the contest are...

Chocolate lover's oc contest : Most be posted/entered before September 1 2013, has to a humor or Romanic story and if romance a songfic you also have to tell her what oc you want.

Random queen's story: Most have a weird pairing in the story and because she wants every on join in the contest can be a yoai or yuri, if not a romantic person can be a humor story. Most entered before August 27 2013 because she wants to finish the story before December 4.

Thanks every one and please enter the contest and the Villains oc form...

Name:

Gender:

Age;

Appearance:

Hunting outfit:

Normal outfit:

Personality:

Pet:

Power:

Bey:

Family:

Eye color while battling:

Abilities:

Thanks for reading and next ocs to be in the next chapter are Ninle, Neptune and Rocky.


End file.
